


Long Ride

by Taekai (HeeKaiTae)



Series: SuperM Trip [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: But this is TaeKai so yey, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Relationship Reveal, Revelations, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), TaeKai's relationship in Mark's POV, is this even considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/Taekai
Summary: Long rides are sure better spent with friends, and Mark was positive that the long ride with his older brothers from SuperM would be very memorable especially they'd be going to Vancouver, a place he once called home.He just never thought that the long ride would also teach him a lot of things, leave him a lot of lingering feelings and a lot of realizations to the point that he won't look at his hyungs the same way again, especially when it comes to Jongin and Taemin.Or low-key boyfriends Taemin and Jongin being lovey dovey in the eyes of their friends who know about their real relationship, while they look like close best friends who are comfortable enough to do skinship - to those who don't, specifically to their youngest member Mark.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: SuperM Trip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754719
Kudos: 21





	Long Ride

San Diego, Los Angeles, San Jose and Seattle concerts were finished faster than they have imagined. It was still winter in February and it was the perfect time to sleep on, yet the members found themselves on a road trip to Vancouver. 

"Oh, I think we're near. Everyone, welcome to Canada. Welcome to Vancouver, one of the cities I've lived in." The rest of the members clapped as Mark introduced them his home country and what's in store for them. Mark just chuckled as they arrived at one of Canada's best fast food restaurants that serves burgers, chicken and hotdogs, along with their world-famous rootbeers. After eating, they went around to get some coffee but they stopped when the rain started to pour.

"Oh my.. it's raining! What should we do?" Kai said as the vehicle pulled over the parking space by the side of the café.

"Uhhh.. we have to get coffee to warm ourselves up. It's cold.."

"Okay. I guess we should just run towards the café. Who's gonna come?"

"Jongin hyung, we'll just stay here since we don't have enough umbrellas. Please get me a hot chai tea latte." Taeyong said, excited to go out but he chose to stay inside the vehicle so he won't get wet by the rain.

"Brewed coffee with sugar syrup for me, hyung. Thank you!" Ten said, snuggling against Taeyong since it was cold.

"Same for me, Jongin ah. I'll get the biggest size." Baekhyun said as he playfully hugged Lucas.

"How about Lucas?? What would you like to have?"

"I'd get something hot and sweet, something that tastes like java chip."

"Alright. Mark?"

"I'll go with you, hyungs. Anything else?"

"Just get something we could share and eat while we're on the way to our lodging."

"Okay, got it!"

Jongin, Taemin and Mark went to the café and ordered their drinks. Mark just taught his hyungs what to say and cheered them for it, and also helped them when they weren't sure about things. After his two hyungs let out a sigh of relief, they got their drinks and their pastries back to their vehicle.

A few minutes drive from the café, they finally arrived on their rented villa near the concert venue. The trees were still lighted up with fairy lights and it glows like stars in the sky so everyone took photos with it. It looked better with the after-rain effect especially when the wet road reflected the lights.

"Taemin ah, stay there! I'll take a photo of you." Jongin stopped Taemin on his tracks and as soon as he whipped his phone out, Taemin made different poses. When Mark saw the two, he just smiled.

"Aw. Those two really are so sweet."

"Who?"

"The best friends, Taemin hyung and Jongin hyung."

"Ah? Our Mark is still a baby."

"Should we tell him about it, hyung?"

"What? What are you gonna tell me? Do you know something that I didn't know??"

"Our baby Mark is still too innocent.. Taemin hyung and Jongin hyung have been together for 10 years."

"10 years?! As in 10 years.. when I was only 11 years old??"

"Yeah, even before I got in SM Entertainment."

"10 years as in 2010?"

"Yes. I remember Junmyeon hyung teasing Jongin before. He went around to tell everyone that he got a girlfriend as he showed them Taemin's photo with long hair."

"Oh my.. I thought they were just that close since they're best friends!"

"That's true though, they are best friends but they are also boyfriends."

"Woah.. that's amazing."

"And those two always make it to a point to take photos of each other whenever they are on a trip, just like now."

"I see. That's so cute." Mark giggled as he realized the closeness between Taemin and Jongin, and how their little acts of concern and care were done out of love. Their little touches and closeness weren't just out of brotherly love but of pure love that have stayed for motr than 10 years since they chose to be together. He thought that they're just playful around each other and they just know each other very well, he didn't know that behind those glances and little touch were overflowing love and hidden feelings. He never thought that his hyungs were that soft, that true, that human enough to love despite of all the pressures and prohibitions of being an idol. They were able to withstand it all and from then on, he never looked at his hyungs the same way again.


End file.
